


Fuerza de Gravedad

by Kyra_Theurge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Theurge/pseuds/Kyra_Theurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelie es como la puta gravedad. Un imán especialmente poderoso. Imposible evadirla ni escapar de ella. Tiene los colores del otoño, la frescura de la primavera y el calor del verano. Es una lastima que Catherine sea el mismísimo invierno, porque así es imposible alcanzar el corazón de Amelie. Pero las estaciones son cíclicas, en algún punto logran toparse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verano

**Author's Note:**

> La terminología rara, comparaciones extrañas y un sinfín de cosas que de verdad no van conmigo, échenles la culpa a mis profes de la universidad, que insisten en hablarnos de temas que no tienen nada que ver con los ramos. Especialmente al profe de Historia y Filosofía de la Educación (lo de la gravedad y las ciencias exactas es especial culpa suya). Ah, y culpen a Hetalia y sus AMVs (UKA/Nippon son love love forever). Beteado por Xizu.

**_Verano_ **

 

Ella esta sentada allí, a un par de centímetros de ti.

La has conocido hace un par de horas atrás y ya te encanta. Nunca has creído en que alguien puede gustarte a primera vista, pero empiezas a cuestionarte ese pensamiento. Sobretodo, después de ese saludo. Un abrazo, y una descarga eléctrica pasa por tu cuerpo. Te sentiste completamente extraña, una sensación de vacio siendo llenada. Un impulso, un imán atrayéndote inevitablemente.

Siempre te has considerado una persona fría y más bien distante. No sabes que clase de magia tiene ella sobre ti, porque en estos precisos momentos quieres reír y gritar, abrazar y besar, sólo para que ella se fije en ti. Es inevitable querer llamar su atención, resistirse es como negar la gravedad.

Definitivamente, Amelie es la persona más fascinante que has conocido en toda tu vida.


	2. Otoño

**Otoño**

 

Han pasado los meses, las hojas de los arboles caen mientras caminas junto a Amelie, en dirección a la cafetería. Para ser una persona tan tranquila, ella emana un fuego, un calor y una energía sobrenatural. Hay algo revolucionario en ella, algo que te haría saltar e ir a la batalla si ella te lo pidiera.

Te habla sobre nuevas ideas, te gusta escuchar a la gente que tiene ideas y quiere ponerlas en práctica. _No es sólo porque es ella_ , tratas de convencerte.

Las hojas bailotean a tu paso, la brisa del otoño te hace tiritar. La miras. Sus rizos bailotean como las hojas, cabello color chocolate vibrando con el viento.

Acomodas su bufanda. Y ella sonríe. Oh dios, sonríe. Y se te derrite el corazón.

Llegan hasta la cafetería. Pides el café por ella, ya sabes como le gusta. De alguna manera inconsciente te sabes casi todos sus gustos y preferencias.

Ella sigue sonriendo. Sí, como te gusta su sonrisa. Es un momento especial, ella jamás sonríe demasiado. Y ahora ha sonreído dos veces sólo para ti. No deberías sentir esa sensación de opresión en el pecho, es un momento feliz.

Han acabado el trabajo. Y ha sido de los mejores. Es muy probable que ganes la beca y te vayas al extranjero. _Con ella._

Por algún motivo el café suele estar más cálido que de costumbre.


	3. Invierno

_ **_Invierno_ ** _

 

No es posible que tengas tanta mala suerte. Después de una noche de caza, llegas al dormitorio. Sola. No entiendes cómo es que esta noche no hubiese nadie lo suficientemente bueno. Y necesitas a alguien porque es invierno y tu cama esta extremadamente fría.

Sólo querías a alguien guapo, no era demasiado pedir. Tenía que tener ojos lindos, castaños de preferencia. Tener la consistencia del café, el cabello de chocolate, la suavidad del otoño.

_Amelie._

Hay veces como estas, en que te dan ganas de darte cabezazos contra la pared. No puedes estar pensando en ella otra vez. _No está, y no puedes verla en un buen tiempo_ , intentas decirte a ti misma.

Pero es imposible no extrañarla, toda ella. Sus comentarios revolucionarios, su sonrisa. La forma que adopta su rostro cuando se concentra, sus ojos semicerrados cuando esta molesta. La chispa que brota de ellos cuando algo la hace inmensamente feliz.

Te tiras sobre la cama. Intentas imaginarla allí contigo. Desnuda, ofreciéndose como una especie de sacrificio. Te sientes estúpida de pensar en esas cosas.

Pero la imagen está allí todavía. Cierras los ojos, imaginando que harías a continuación. Te encantaría verla retorcerse, que emitiera un gemidito. Verla morder sus labios mientras tú lames sus pezones, marcar sus muslos con tus dientes.

Quisieras verla perder el control cuando la follaras con la lengua. Mientras que recorrerías con tus manos esa piel, suave, cremosa. Subes un momento, te comes su boca y le das a probar su sabor. Quieres sentirla vibrar debajo de ti, como cuando sus rizos bailotean con el viento de otoño.

Amelie te miraría con los ojos brillando, como cuando tiene una idea especialmente buena. Esa mirada traviesa, tan cómplice. Lamerías su cuello, morderías cada parte de su cuerpo, tratando de marcarla como de tu propiedad, mientras tus dedos se pierden dentro de ella, intentando llevarla al orgasmo.

Quieres escucharla gritar tu nombre, que te arañe la espalda. Que se retuerza hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

Pero…

Sabes que eso jamás pasará. Amelie esta lejos, representando a tu grupo en el extranjero por un par de meses más. Ya no sientes tanto frío en tu cuerpo, pero tu pecho duele y puedes sentir que tus ojos intentan descongelarse por un momento, pero te sacudes y te vas a la cocina en busca de café. No es bueno dormir en este momento.

La computadora es un buen escape. Las fantasías quedan abandonadas sobre la cama, congelándose como todo lo que esta a su alrededor.


	4. Primavera

_ **_Primavera_ ** _

 

Te encanta correr por el parque durante las mañanas. Ésta es especialmente buena. La temperatura es perfecta, el sol esta en su punto justo, corre una brisa suave y… has recibido una carta de Amelie, donde te cuenta que pronto volverá. Ya han pasado tres semanas desde esa noticia, así que esperas pacientemente a que sean las cinco de la tarde para correr a su departamento.

Las horas pasan volando y a cada segundo que pasa, te arrepientes de haberte comido esa crema tártara la noche anterior. Sino, el estómago no te dolería tanto. Y no crees que el estomago te duela por algo que no sea la crema, no señor.

Son las tres. No te considera una chica muy femenina, pero para ser alguien a quien los jeans le vienen tan bien como un buzo deportivo, esta tarde estás extremadamente guapa. Los frascos de perfume guardados por fin salieron de sus cajas. Y la blusa que Amelie te regaló para tu cumpleaños es la primera prenda en salir del armario. La música suena mientras te preparas para salir y todo a tu alrededor parece más alegre e iluminado.

Las calles te parecen interminables esa tarde. Y que decir del chofer del taxi. Es un imbécil que definitivamente no sabe conducir pero gracias a dios pudo llegar a destino. Subes los escalones de dos en dos y llegas jadeando al departamento.

Tocas el timbre y esperas impaciente los segundos para que esa puerta se abra. Mientras esperas, intentas arreglar el desastre que es siempre tu cabello, y que por una vez, quieres que se vea decente.

La puerta se abre, pero asombrosamente, no hay ojos castaños del otro lado. Estos ojos son de un verde opaco, casi del color de los hongos que estudias en el laboratorio. Esa cara tiene un rastro de barba y el cabello es del color de la paja. Es un hombre. Y tú no entiendes que hace un hombre allí.

El hombre parlotea, menciona algo sobre el retraso del avión, tormentas y cosas así. Luego para un momento para mirarte. Quizás se percata que estás molesta y no te interesa oírlo, no te interesa nada más que una explicación de porque ese hombre esta allí, con Amelie.

_― Lo lamento, no me he presentado. Soy Oscar, el novio de Amelie_

El corazón se te para. Crees haber escuchado mal, haber enloquecido o estar en una dimensión paralela. _Novio de Amelie._ No hay ningún novio, ella no ha mencionado a nadie en ninguna de sus cartas.

Pero la triste realidad es que Amelie tiene a este tipo en su departamento, con ella. Este tipo que dice ser su novio y te parlotea con total confianza. Un hombre con un nombre totalmente feo y estúpido, que quizás no aprecia verdaderamente la grandiosa persona que es Amelie.

Un abrazo te saca de tus pensamientos. Es Amelie, el cabello chocolate completamente empapado. La ropa ancha, las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillando, como en tus fantasías. Quieres besarla allí mismo, pero está ese hombre. _Ese hombre._

Ella dice que se alegra tanto de verte, que te ha extrañado. Y te abraza nuevamente. Le devuelves el abrazo, pero te sientes fría, muy fría. Algo se aprieta en tu pecho, hace que la piel te queme y tengas ganas de gritar. Quieres romper algo, quieres que ese tipo se vaya y quedarte entre esos brazos que están tan cálidos pero que no son para ti.

Ahora las horas pasan lentas. Tienes que aguantarte las ganas de darle un puñetazo a ese hombre cada vez que toca a Amelie. A tu Amelie. Las historias del viaje son variadas, pero no les prestas demasiada atención. Sientes que algo se rompe cuando te cuentan que van a casarse. Después de eso, ya no escuchas más…

No sabes como es que has vuelto a casa. No deseas ver a nadie. Eres levemente consciente de que el teléfono suena en la distancia, pero estás demasiado cansada para contestar.

Las fantasías siguen sobre la cama. Recurres a ellas. Pero no basta, no basta.

Las lágrimas caen sobre las sábanas…

Eres de esas personas que no se dejan abatir jamás. Las ves caer, pero éstas se levantan como si nada hubiese pasado. Durante la mañana siguiente trabajas como siempre. Socializas como siempre, haces tu rutina diaria y nada parece anormal. Pero nada esta bien. Y no lo estará en un larguísimo tiempo.


	5. Verano

_**_Verano_ ** _

 

Es una noche calurosa. Tu departamento se hace pequeño para tantas chicas. Todas sus amigas y algunas conocidas están allí, para su despedida de soltera. Te mueves entre todas, repartiendo tragos, conversando y seduciendo a un par de chicas que te miran, listas para entrar en acción.

Necesitas distraerte. Amelie está cerca y no necesitas parecer triste a días de su boda. El dolor ha remitido, es como un eco lejano, aunque igual de doloroso. Es como una herida que se niega a cerrar, pero a la que te has acostumbrado.

Amelie sigue como siempre. Tranquila, callada, con las sonrisas justas y necesarias. Pareciese que nada extraordinario fuese a ocurrir. Que no fuera ella la que va a casarse.

La fiesta continúa. Las chicas que te miraban acaban de irse juntas. Por una parte piensas que es lo mejor, a estas alturas no estas con ánimo para nada.

La gente se va poco a poco, hasta que quedan sólo Amelie y tú. Ella se queda, para ayudar a limpiar por la mañana. Estás cansada, así que te lanzas sobre el sofá, tomando el último trago de la noche. Ella se sienta junto a ti, anormalmente callada. Sus ojos chocolate te observan, esperando.

Intentas evadir su mirada, pero no puedes. Quema. ¿Recuerdas cuando la comparabas con la gravedad? Pues es eso, la gravedad ejerciendo su fuerza. Eres incapaz de luchar contra las ciencias exactas.

Amelie va directo al punto. Pregunta por qué ya no eres feliz, qué ha pasado. Sus ojos se vuelven líquidos un segundo, para luego volver a la calma. Sabes que es imposible decirle la verdad. Pero ella es tozuda, terca, y cuando quiere algo siempre lo consigue.

Los tragos parecen que han hecho mella en tu autocontrol, porque después de un par de minutos en que ella insiste en una respuesta, tú le gritas la verdad. El _tú me gustas_ resuena por la habitación. Y luego todo queda en silencio.

Y eso no te basta, porque has pasado meses soñando con esos labios y ella esta ahí, a tu alcance. Completamente quieta, mirándote. Y eso te saca de quicio, entonces tienes que ir hasta ella y besarla. Probar esa boca y sentir como sabe.

No puedes evitar enredar una de tus manos en su cabello, porque es una de las cosas que más te gusta de ella. Dios, es como si trajera un letrero que dijera _“mete tus dedos aquí”._

Por algún motivo Amelie se deja hacer, responde a tus besos, lucha contra tu lengua y es por un momento ella la que controla la situación.

La habitación esta a tres pasos, la guías hasta allí, sin dejar de besarla. Si tuvieras que morir ahora, serías completamente feliz.

Quieres que todo sea como en tus fantasías, tú completamente segura de todo. Pero los nervios te traicionan, las manos te tiemblan y es ella quien se quita la blusa y el pantalón. Y se tiende sobre la cama, esperando.

No sabes por donde empezar. _Amelie, Amelie_ , le susurras. La sientes sonreír, mientras hundes tu cara en su cuello y te dedicas a morder y a lamer. Le quitas el sostén mientras la besas, apretando sus pezones apenas sus pechos quedan libres. Bajas y los muerdes, ella se retuerce pero cuando paras busca tu contacto. Vas aprendiendo poco a poco qué es lo que le gusta.

Bajas más y más, jugueteas con su ombligo, tiene pequeñas cosquillas en esa zona. Chupeteas sus muslos, ella se tensa un momento y sabes que está asustada de continuar. Debes entender que esto es nuevo para ella. Mientras besas su piel, recorres con tus manos hacia todas partes, intentando tranquilizarla. Al final Amelie se abre ella misma para ti. Tu lengua se posa en su clítoris y tienes que sujetarla porque estás segura de que iba a saltar de la impresión. Gime alto, gime y se retuerce mientras lames y tus dedos buscan abrirse paso hacia su interior.

Se agarra de tus cabellos, grita algo que no alcanzas a comprender. Hace que te hundas por completo en ella y te sea difícil respirar. Pero no importa, porque ella pide _más, y no pares_ y el mundo se te borra. Toda ella es deliciosa, perfumada, cremosa, achocolatada.

Embiste más y más y crees que esta a punto de llegar al orgasmo, cuando ella hace algo inesperado. Te obliga a separarte de ella. Se sienta sobre la cama y te mira con la mirada traviesa y cómplice.

Y es Amelie quien toma el control. Te tira contra la cama y se da la vuelta. Su clítoris queda encima de ti, pero antes de que hagas algo, ella lame el tuyo. Ahora eres tú quien se retuerce. Nunca esperaste algo así. Pero te encanta, y tú sigues a lo tuyo. A veces se te hace difícil seguir, porque los dedos de Amelie están por todas partes y es cien y mil veces peor que la corriente eléctrica que pasó por ti cuando la conociste.

Sientes que esta a punto de correrse. Tus dedos y tu lengua se esfuerzan al máximo por llegar lo más adentro posible. Amelie se contorsiona completamente, parece quebrarse y cae sobre tu cuerpo. Se levanta lentamente, y se acerca a tu boca. La encierras entre tus brazos, su mano se cuela hacia abajo y se mete dentro de ti, mientras se besan. Besos suaves que se hacen furiosos, dedos que se mueven rápido, caderas que embisten más y más.

Y tu orgasmo llega. Y te sientes completa, sólo porque ella sigue ahí. No es una fantasía que va a desvanecerse. Por una vez en varias noches, duermes en paz. Entre sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente abres los ojos despacio. La cama se siente un poco fría, te parece raro. Extiendes una mano, tanteando, mientras tus ojos se acostumbran a la luz del día.

No hay nadie.

Te levantas. Recorres todo el departamento, completamente desnuda. No hay señales de ella.

Y ahora sí te quiebras por completo, dejándote caer en cualquier parte. Ya no te basta con llorar silenciosamente, gritas y pataleas. Te quedas hecha un ovillo en el frío suelo. Las lágrimas ya no dejan de caer.


	6. El Magnetismo y sus efectos

**El magnetismo y sus efectos**

 

No has visto a Amelie desde esa noche. Gracias a dios no eras su madrina de boda, sino no hubieses sabido cómo actuar en este momento. Paras un momento la lectura del informe, para beberte tu medicamento. Tienes un resfrío de los mil demonios y el corazón destrozado.

El reloj hace tic-tac y cuentas los segundos. A estas alturas, ella debe estar camino al altar. La música rock resuena por todo el departamento, has evitado cualquier cosa que te recuerde a ella. Los chocolates, el café, la música clásica; todo a sido desterrado de tu vida esta semana.

El pecho te aprieta. Al diablo los medicamentos, te vas directo al bar y te sirves un vaso de vodka. Estas a punto de tomarlo cuando suena el timbre.

Te preguntas quién es a estas horas y vas a abrir. Lo más probable que sea tu vecina de arriba, que viene a quejarse por el ruido. Así que pones tu peor cara y abres la puerta.

Pero no es tu vecina. Ni nadie que esperabas ver en tu puerta a esta hora, ni en este momento, ni nunca más.

Amelie se ve aún más hermosa, sus rizos enmarcados por flores blancas. Lleva un vestido sencillo, que realza esa belleza natural que siempre ha tenido. Sus mejillas están coloreadas de rubor, como si hubiese corrido hasta aquí.

Te quedas en shock, es natural. Y ella, al ver que no te mueves, te empuja hacia dentro y mientras cierra la puerta te besa. De hecho, la cierra para poder apoyarte contra ella y comerte la boca.

No esperas más, intentas quitarle el vestido mientras corren al dormitorio. No te demoras tanto como la otra vez. Ella intenta quitarse las flores mientras se ríe, su risa vibrando por todo el dormitorio. Estas eufórica, pero también sientes tu cuota de enfado. Enfado que demuestras cuando arremetes contra ella y la amarras a la cama. Vas a castigarla y ella acepta su castigo.

Esta vez no hay nada de suavidad ni de ternura. Es puro sexo, pura pasión. Amelie grita y se retuerce como nunca. Se corre gritado tu nombre y solo entonces te sientes completamente satisfecha. Y se duermen, pero por si acaso dejas una de sus manos amarrada a la cama. Nunca se es demasiado precavida.


	7. Y el otoño llega nuevamente

**Y el otoño llega nuevamente…**

 

Amelie y tú caminan hacia la cafetería. El viento de otoño barre las hojas y hace que los rizos de Amelie floten por todas partes. Arreglas su bufanda y ella te premia con un beso.

Algunos te miran mal, pero no te importa. Se toman de las manos el resto del camino.

La cafetería esta llena, así que terminan acurrucadas en un rincón. Amelie sonríe más a menudo, tú también lo haces.

La besas despacito, saboreando el moccaccino que ella toma. Sus ojos brillan. Y eso es lo único importante para ti. El resto puede irse a la mierda.

El café se enfría, no hay problema. Tienes a Amelie para calentar tu corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encanto escribir esta historia en su momento. Fue muy liberador y me exigio mucho de mi misma, en un momento en que tenía un bloqueo impresionante y debía escribirlo en un corto periódo de tiempo.  
> Mucha gracias a Xizu, sin la cual esta historia no hubiese visto la luz (porque me estuvo latigueando por messenger hasta que la termine).  
> Y bueno, en algún momento subiré la otra parte, el lado de Amelie y de Oscar.
> 
> Besos!


End file.
